Green Is Not A Pretty Color on the Earl
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: CeilxSebastian This is one for my friend. In this one Ciel gets a weird feeling inside and doesn't know what is wrong. But he doesn't like it. Sebastian wonders what's wrong too. Will they find out? Enjoy :)
Ciel and Sebastian have been dating a bit but Ciel isn't really happy with Sebastian right now. Sebastian isn't sure why either, they just got back from the church where he was allowed to enter after having sex with Mathilda. The pretty nun who has a crush on him, he doesn't bother telling her that he's gay and has a boyfriend an adorable one at that. She's already sick because of him and will be for a few days, why break the poor girl's heart on top of it. Ciel doesn't care about that, at least he didn't think so but something's been biting inside of him he doesn't quite understand himself. Either way he's actually happy the missions over with and he doesn't have to see that woman again. At least he hopes not, he doesn't like her anymore. He found her sweet at first but after yesterday when he heard her moans as Sebastian had sex with her, he started hated her. He really shouldn't care, he knows that he shouldn't care at all it was so he can get into the church and that was all. Ciel knows that but that feeling kept on gnawing at him, that was the worst ten minutes he would love to forget.

"Young Master? Are you alright?" asks Sebastian

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we go home now?" asks Ciel

"Yes, of course." says Sebastian

They head back home and the next few days go back to business as usual. The feeling Ciel has slowly starts to go away but the memory is still there. He shakes his head clear as Sebastian serves him tea and gives him a kiss knowing no one was looking, before bedtime. That's when Grell comes out of nowhere planting himself in Ciel jumps up from his seat in shock.

"Grell?! What are you doing?! Get out of the house!" Says Sebastian

"Exactly! You don't live here!" Says Ciel

"Oh I will but Sebby! First I want something." Says Grell

"What is it this time?" Asks Sebastian, his eye twitching in annoyance to that wretched nickname.

Before he can respond Grell locks his lips with Sebastian for a long goodnight kiss. That feeling returns into Ciel and he storms out slamming the door behind him. Sebastian gets Grell off him and slams his foot into Grell's face.

"You really want to die tonight don't you?" says Sebastian

"Aww but the little boy got one. I wanted one too. " says Grell, pouting

"There's a reason he got one and you didn't! Get out now!" Says Sebastian, angrily

He lifts up Grell by his jacket and throws him out the window not caring if Grell breaks bones on the way down. After cleaning up the mess he goes to find Ciel, he finds him in bed. Ciel throws one of his pillows at his face kicking him out.

"Ciel? What on earth is wrong?" asks Sebastian

"First you have sex with that woman then you let Grell kiss you!" says Ciel

"The nun the other day? Ciel, I had too you know that. I didn't have a choice on Grell kissing me. If I had time to react he would have been kissing the bottom of my shoe" says Sebastian, confused

"I bloody don't care, damn bastard!" says Ciel

He finally gets the feeling he is having it's jealousy. He didn't think he'd ever get jealous of anyone with Sebastian. Though here we are he was jealous of the nun and ugh..Grell. He knows how handsome his boyfriend and lover was he also knew anyone could take him from him anytime they wanted. Sebastian figures it out quickly and chuckles thinking it's adorable.

"Ciel? Is it possible that you're jealous of Grell and the nun, what was her name? Ah yes Mathilda" says Sebastian

That earned him another pillow to the face as Ciel turned red.

"Don't make fun of me, Sebastian! I am human here, I'm aloud to have such feelings." says Ciel

"I know that, young lord. I can assure you that they mean nothing to me. Where as you mean everything to me. Let me show you just how much more I care about you over them." says Sebastian

Before Ciel can react his door is locked and Sebastian is over to him. Sebastian strips off most of his clothing leaving his boxers on. He cups the boy's chin and brings him for a powerful kiss. Ciel closes his eyes and kisses right back wrapping his arms around Sebastian. Ciel tugs at Sebastian's boxers letting him know that he has permission to continue on. Sebastian has a devilish smile as he works off Ciel's clothings and getting him on the bed. He breaks the kiss and preps Ciel gently, listening to Ciel moan. He didn't bother prepping the nun he didn't care about her and how much it would hurt her. He had a feeling she liked it that way anyways, Ciel though he's just a little boy and needed prepped. Sebastian spread Ciel's legs wide open and kisses Ciel once more before slipping into him. Sebastian will never kiss Grell like that, he wouldn't kiss Grell at all if he had his way. Sebastian locks hands with Ciel as he continues making love and listening to Ciel's moans and calling of his name. They both reach their climax at the same time, after releasing Ciel and letting him catch his breath Sebastian goes and runs water for a bath for them both. He gets them both cleaned up and back into Ciel's large bed. Ciel snuggles into Sebastian's heart listening to that familiar beat of the heart. Ciel finally gets it there is no need to be too jealous of anyone. Sebastian will forever be his and he will forever be Sebastians.

"I get it." admits Ciel

"I'm glad. Come let us sleep." says Sebastian

"Alright,I love you." says Ciel

"I love you too" says Sebastian

They fall asleep in each other's arms holding hands.

The End


End file.
